comme quoi l'amour a ses dérangements
by mlle inuzuka
Summary: OS kakashi est amoureux d'asuma... asuma est amoureux de kakashi... et un résumer de merde en prime xD venez lire !


BAMMMM !!!!!

On entendit un puissant bruit dans le village qui semblait provenir du bar ressemant ouvert à konoha.

Asuma : kakashi tu devrait peut-être ralentir sur le sake!!

Kakashi : asumaaa!! Fait moi un calinnn!!

Sur c'est mots l'argenté sauta littéralement dans les bras du brun plus que gêné. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de les faire tomber tout les deux sur le siège derrière eux.

Le barman eu un drôle de regard en voyant la scène : un kakashi bourré accroché au cou d'un asuma rouge pivoine.

Kakashi : c'est bizarre c'est tout dure entre tes jambes!

Le brun déjà rouge le fut encore plus a cette remarque… enfin si c'est possible.

Asuma : je croit qu'il est temps que tu aille te coucher. t'es complètement bourré!

Kakashi : nan je veux pas!! Y fait tout sombre cher moi et je veux pas rester tout seul.

Asuma : -_-'

Kakashi : je veux rester avec toi s'il te plaieeuuuuuhhhh!!!

Asuma soupir : d'accord * je sent que je vais le regretter *

Une fois arriver cher asuma le brun déposa le ninja copieur dans son lit et se dirigea vers le salon.

POV ASUMA

Bordel mais pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet. J'ai bien failli le violer tout à l'heur dans le bar -_-'.

O_O pourquoi j'ai penser ça moi ce pourrai-t-il que…. Nan je doit rêver. De tout façon je ne suis pas de ce bord la. Enfin je crois.

FIN POV ASUMA

Kakashi : * merde où je suis?… à ouais j'me souvient le bar… j'espère que j'ai pas dit trop de conneries *

Il sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ne fut même pas surprit de voir asuma assit à table lisant le journal. Il était habituer car quand il buvait c'est toujours asuma qui s'occupait de le ramener.

Kakashi : bonjour

Asuma : bonjour… t'as bien dormis?

Kakashi : mouais on peut dire ça

Asuma : habille toi tsunade-sama veut nous voir dans son bureau

Kakashi : on a une mission?

Asuma : ouais je croit

Une fois dans le bureau de la godaime ils reçurent leur ordre de mission. Cela consistait à aller chercher une plante médicinal à suna. Ils partir donc dans les minutes qui suivir.

…

au bout de quelques jours les deux jônins arrivèrent à suna non sans mal. Effectivement ils avaient dut se battre contre une escouade de ninja d'élite et étaient ressortis de la bataille vainqueur mais blesser. Asuma avait le bras droit et la jambe gauche amocher sans parler des entailles et des bleus. Kakashi lui avait pratiquement épuiser toute sa réserve de chakra et n'était pas dans un meilleur était que son compagnon. Cette mission s'annonçais longue.

Asuma : on est enfin arriver…. Il était temps je commençais à me demander si on pourrai se reposer un jour.

Kakashi : attend la mission n'est pas terminer!

Asuma : merci de briser mes espoirs -_-'

Kakashi : bon je vais aller demander au kazekage de nous préparer la plante et tu essai de trouver un hôtel.

Asuma :okai!

Sur ce ils partirent chacun de leur coté.

POV KAKASHI

Et merde on devrait aussi passer à l'infirmerie étant donné qu'on est pas mal amocher. Bref il faut que j'aille cher le kazekage pour demander cette plante. Je sent que cette mission risque de nous en faire voir de toute les couleurs

Il poussa un long soupir à cette pensée.

POV ASUMA

Bon d'accord un hôtel…. Ah! En voilà un. bon au moin il n'y a pas grand monde.

Asuma : bonjour je voudrais un chambre pour deux avec deux lits s'il vous plait.

Réceptionniste : hm… désolé il ne nous reste qu'une chambre avec un lits double

Et merde!! Bon j'suis tellement crevé que je dormirait avec n'importe qui.

Asuma : c'est d'accord je la prend

Réceptionniste : chambre 28A… voici votre clé bonne soirée

Asuma : merci

Merci mon cul…. Bon la il faut que je retrouve kakashi il doit être au bureau du kazekage pourvu qu'on puisse aller dormir.

FIN POV ASUMA

Les deux jônin se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant l'hôpital.

Kakashi : t'as trouvé un hôtel?

Asuma : ouais mais y'a qu'un lit

Kakashi : c'est pas grave je suis crevé * et merde… un peu que c'est grave… j'vais pas pouvoir me contrôler si on dort ensemble. *

Asuma : * il est trop mignon quand il rougit…. Minute à quoi je pense moi…. Je commence à croire que je vais devenir homo o_o *

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre après s'être fait soigner à la clinique. Ils se lavèrent et dînèrent. Puis une fois venu le temps d'aller se coucher kakashi se mit en caleçon ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux du brun.

Asuma : mais putain tu veux que je te viole ou quoi? * mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça * o/////o

Kakashi : et qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veut? * voilà c'est dit * -/////-

Asuma : O/////O

Frapper par un élan de courage le brun se dirigea vers l'argenté avec un rapidité presque inhumaine et l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui ne déplut pas au ninja copieur qui répondit aussi ardemment au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et restèrent là à se regarder amoureusement.

Asuma : je croit qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher on a une longue route à faire demain ^^

Kakashi : okai bonne nuit alors

Asuma : bonne nuit mon ange ^^

Kakashi : ^^

Ils s'endormir ainsi enlacer… ils étaient fatiguer mais heureux.

….

Le lendemain le kazekage annonça aux jônins que leur mission était terminée car il avait envoyer deux ninjas de suna pour terminer la mission.

Le soir venu les deux ninjas de la feuille allèrent directement à leur chambre voulant passer un soirée tranquille…. Et être seuls.

Le brun plus que désireux de faire de kakashi son amant le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit avant de l'embrasser ardemment.

Kakashi : j'aime ça quand tu m'embrasse de cette façon.

Asuma : je t'aime. ^/////^

Kakashi : moi aussi. ^^

Le brun commença alors à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'argenté qui commençais à gémir quand le jônin s'attarda dur l'un de ses tétons déjà durci par le plaisir.

… : TORNADE DE KONOHA !!!!

BAMMMMMM !!!!

La porte à l'origine fermée a clé était maintenant détruite devant les deux ninjas qui s'était séparer au quart de tour.

Kakashi : Gaï !!! Qu'est ce que tu fait là? O_O

Gaï : je suis venu pour vous aidez dans la mission.

Asuma : mais la mission est déjà terminée.

Gaï : pas cette mission, la nouvelle que tsunade-sama nous a confié. Voilà l'ordre de mission!

Kakashi/Asuma : … -_-'

Ils finirent cette mission rapidement mais pas assez au goût des deux jônins. Ils ne pouvaient jamais être seuls sans que Gaï vienne les déranger.

Enfin ils étaient arrivé à konoha, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Ils étaient donc assit tout les deux chez ichiraku pour un repas en amoureux. Il était maintenat 22h00…

… : KAKASHI-SENSEI !!!

et voilà encore quelque chose qui allait les déranger… et bien ils n'avait qu'a reprendre ça plus tard… encore -_-'

the endeeeuuuhhh =D


End file.
